Every Day Life
by Crossroads Raven
Summary: Everyday Life follows the adventure of four humans as they learn about life and each other through the somewhat unorthodox adventures of Equestria. As they try to build a new life they must confront the questions no one but they can answer. Why are they here? Who brought them here? What happens now?


**CONNOR 1st**

An explosion of colors radiated across my field of vision. They raced passed at a speed that I had never before seen. Deep blues, and lush greens, pure whites and hints of yellow and periwinkle. I could make no sense of my senses as my ears filled with a thunderous roar.

Too late I realized what was happening. I was spinning, but more importantly I was falling. The green grew closer and closer until we collided, and everything went black.

…

?

"Think he's dead"?

"Doesn't look like it".

"What should we do?"

"Drag him into town I guess".

"Why that's not my job".

"Just help me get him in the cart Frank".

…

 **CONNOR 1st**

My sense of feeling kicked in before anything else. I felt the hard surface beneath my back, I felt it shift and sway, lunging as if the very earth beneath me meant to dislodge me from its surface. Next I heard the high pitched creak of wood, the clatter of wheels on stone. My eyes flew open and were immediately flooded with light. A bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds lay before me.

I was on my back.

I heard voices again the same as before.

"Hes freaking heavy," complained the first voice

"Right it's not like it's the piles of metal junk also in the cart or anything," responded the second voice sarcastically.

"S'wat I'm sayin," said the first apparently oblivious, "this would have been…"

I felt a wave of exhaustion pour over me and my eyelids dragged closed against my will.

.…..

When next I awoke my mind reeled with information, trying to process and organize my memories. How did I get here, when did I get here? I was on the bridge…then….nothing. A vast emptiness in my memory, then I was falling.

I sat bolt upright as the realization struck. I had fallen, far even. Far enough to kill someone or at least break some bones. I had felt myself hit the floor. I ran my hands across my chest, then my head, arms and legs next. Fine. Everything was fine. But how?

As my heart slowed to a more human pace I became aware of my surroundings. I was in a bed covered up with a blue blanket adorned with moons and stars. To my right the blinds were drawn shut, but light still trickled through them revealing it to be daylight outside. The small rays of light did little to reveal the room and all I could see was a staircase ahead of me and that there was no immediate wall or rail to my left despite the fact that the floor dropped off sharply.

As I contemplated this design I heard the sudden sound of nails on wood as something skittered across the floor. I only turned in time to catch a glimpse of purple and green before the sound disappeared down the stairs. The sound reappeared to my left then vanished just as quickly. From the same direction I could hear voices echo indistinctly.

"Hello," I called out a little more strongly then I had meant to.

A moment of silence then a voice called back.

"Just a minute, I'm coming." A female voice sounding somewhat flustered echoed clearly from down the stairs. I felt myself relax and release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I heard footsteps echo up the stairs, her steps were hard on the wood floor, like she was wearing tap shoes or high heels. Maybe this was some kind of studio, that would explain the strange room design.

While I waited patiently I realized that there were two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs, the second almost completely masked by the first. For some reason I felt myself tense up again as they drew closer. As the footsteps approached the top of the stairs my eyes were locked on the doorway, my chest felt tight and I could scarcely keep myself rooted to the bed. Someone or something began to stir in the shadows as it approached the top of the stairs.

Then… a purple a horse trotted out of the darkness. My brain stopped, in what I can only imagine was the biological counterpart of the blue screen of death. It took me a moment to "reboot" and by then the horse, or pony as it had revealed itself to be, had nearly made it to the bedside. I tried somewhat halfheartedly to grasp at reason. Perhaps I was being "punked" or whatever version of the TV show was playing these days. Or and perhaps more likely I had suffered a concussion or some other form of head trauma from my fall. After all who in their right mind would go through the trouble of dying a mane purple and pink and sending a pony up a flight of stairs they knew full well they would not come back down. My mind had almost firmly grasped this reality when the horse smiled, opened its mouth, and spoke.

The sound I made was not completely human, and one I would never live down. Somewhere between a yelp of fright and a cry of surprise as I rolled out the opposite side of the bed and subsequently off the ledge.

…

 **DANTE 1st**

Day xxx Spring

Dear diary, lol just kidding.

Felt another rift this morning. Didn't feel like it was too far outside of ponyville so I told Frank to grab the cart and I packed us a lunch. We were set to head out around 9:00 am which is unusual for the both of us. I don't know what can I say, I got a good feeling about this one….

…

I trudged atop the garbage heap looking for salvageable items. It was ironic the the rift had opened up above a junkyard plunging the assortment of items into probably the only place in ponyville they wouldn't be noticed, except of course, by those who knew where to look.

Down the hill a ways Frank picked up a toaster. Shaking it once he tossed it over his shoulder with a grunt. Toasters are too common. We needed something more unique if we were going to make any decent bits.

Cresting over the top of the pile I directed my gaze downward. Eyeing the base of the hill for anything valuable. A few shiny objects caught my eye but nothing seemed out of place.

Suddenly, I heard Frank shouting and calling my name. Looking down at him in the distance I could see him waving his arms over his head. Once he realized that he had gotten my attention he began to point to the hill ahead of him.

Shielding my eyes I scanned the path before him. Nothing seemed too out of place, at least from what I could discern. Gazing into the sea of sparkling and reflective objects I cursed the sun and its rays. It was always so sunny here. Though I suppose that's what happens when you have a patron goddess of the sun.

Finally, something caught my eye. A weirdly large patch of mossy green among the recyclable waste. It took my mind a minute to realize what it was I was looking at, but when it did my heart skipped a beat and my mind reeled. It was a body, a human body.

…

"Think hes dead?" asked Frank leaning over the body.

Kneeling down I slowly rolled the individual onto his back and placed my hand on his chest. "Doesn't look like it," I sighed in relief feeling his heartbeat under my palm. He was wet, soaked even.

"What should we do with him?"

"Drag him into town I guess," I replied, motioning to the cart. We were right outside of town so it made no sense to take him somewhere else.

"Why, that's not my job," complained Frank.

The cart was already half full and emptying it would take to long. Leaving and getting help would also be dangerous seeing as the heap was routinely magically incinerated. The work crew were generally careful, but trash is flammable and freak accidents did occur. There was no other way.

"Just help me get him into the cart Frank."

…

 **All 3rd**

"But why did you bring him here?" asked the purple and pink filly as she paced back and forth across floor. Twilight Sparkle, for of course it was she, fretted as she paced, "I mean, I'm not a doctor or anything."

Dante, who was reclining in a chair nearby, watched her pace. "I don't think he needs a doctor, he's not hurt in anyway, no bruises or open wounds. You're the smartest person I know, and besides, if it's something to do with magic there's no one better in all of ponyville."

Twilight had the grace to look abashed by the compliment, before returning to her nervous pacing. "I'm just not trained in the proper procedures for taking care of patients."

Dante leaned forward in his chair, "I have faith in your competency, but if you'd prefer we could take him to the hospital,"

Hearing this Frank sat up and stared daggers at Dante.

Ignoring him Dante continued, "I just wasn't sure what state he'd wake up in and I thought that with how busy and hectic it is it might be a bit… overwhelming."

Seeing that imminent work had been avoided Frank slumped back into his chair, "Plus you know, seeing as you're always going on about 'Friendship' we figured you'd be the only one willing to put up with the stiff."

It was Dante's turn to shoot daggers.

Twilight however, nodded thoughtfully, relaxing a bit. "That makes sense," she said, stopping to smile at Dante. "That was quick thinking."

"Not really," sighed Dante, "It took us two hours just to get him here."

Frank grunted, in agreement.

"Maybe one of us should be up there with him, when he wakes up," suggested Dante.

"Well, we don't really know if or when he will wake up," began Twilight, "And it's not like you two can stay here all of the the time, you both have jobs. Besides Spikes up there with him to let us know when he wakes."

"Right, because the fire breathing purple dragon won't br shocking at all," drawled Frank sarcastically.

Twilight began to say something but then stopped seeming to think better of it. Spike was a bit abnormal even in Equestria. Dragons where buy no means a common sight and due to their appearance and behaviours they were often met with fear and panic. It had taken the residents of Ponyville a long time to acclimate to the baby drake, even though now he was a loved member of the community.

"Maayyybe I should go check on them," said Twilight moving to turn toward the stairs.

As she reached them, Spike came racing down the steps, "I think…. I think he's awake," he gasped breathlessly.

"That's great!" exclaimed Twilight happily, "I was just about to come and check-"

"Hello," Twilight was cut off by a voice calling from above.

Looking up Twilight began to ascend the stairs. "Just a minute, I'm coming," she called back.

As she did Dante got up from his chair to follow after her. "Everything alright?" he asked the little dragon as he passed.

"Ya, he just frightened me. One minute he was sleeping like a log and the next he was bolt upright in the bed, he just about gave me a heart attack," said Spike holding his hand to his chest.

Smiling Dante continued towards the stairs until a cry rang out followed by something falling hard against the floor. The sound was so sudden that even Frank sat up in his chair.

Without a word Dante took off up the stairs coming to a stop at the top. Twilight stood atop the small balcony that was her bedroom, peering down into the main room. Below her a bundle of cloth and limbs rolled slowly and came to a stop. Dante quickly surmised that whoever he was had fallen off the balcony for some reason. Whatever it was, the 8 ft drop could not have been pleasant, but he was still flailing so he wasn't hurt too badly.

Rushing over he helped the figure untangle himself. At first he began to fight in resistance but after his head was uncovered and he saw Dante he seemed to calm down.

"Wha.., there was a…" he began but stopped mid-sentence swallowing hard.

Dante could understand the strangers unwillingness to say the words out loud. "A purple talking horse?" he asked.

Connor locked eyes with him and stared for a long moment, searching for some kind of sign. Then hesitantly, after Dante gave none, he nodded slowly.

"Ya, we have a lot to talk about," said Dante smiling as he stood up. "Why don't you come downstairs with me and my friends and I'll explain everything."

Slowly and uncertainty Connor got up and began to follow Dante to the stairs, not daring to look back at the balcony behind him.

…

Downstairs Dante sat Connor in the seat he had previously occupied next to Frank. Frank for his part gave a curt nod before slouching back in his chair and covering his face with his hat as if to take a nap.

Spike had hurried off to fetch the guest some tea at Dantes's request and Twilight had wisely decided to stay upstairs for the time being.

"Alright so for starters let's get the big part out of the way, you are in another world, vastly different from the one you knew. Here there is magic, and magical creatures, and unicorns, pegasus, and ponies that talk. As far as I can tell they are the dominant race, and human beings do not exist at all except for us few that somehow end up here."

As Dante spoke Connor listened intently but he remained looking skeptical if not downright distrustful. However, he softened some when Spike returned with his tea, the baby dragon was a proof that was hard to ignore. The stranger took the tea gingerly seeming somewhat apprehensive about reaching out towards the unfamiliar creature.

Dante decided that some introductions were in order. "I suppose knowing who you are speaking with would be helpful. My name is Dante, thats Frank in the chair, the charitable host is Spike, and the mare you met upstairs is Twilight, this is sorta her house." As he introduced everyone Dante motioned in their general direction, Frank made no move at the mention of his name while Spike bowed theatrically to his introduction. This elicited a short smile from their quite guest.

"My name is Connor," said the stranger speaking for the first time. "I don't know…. what to say , or think. This all feels like some kind of trick, but at the same time I can't really discount what I've seen so far." He started glancing over at Spike yet again. "I feel like you've sort of trapped me into believing you, like given me nothing but your word to work with. I'd like to see this world for myself if that's alright, and then decide what to believe."

"Well, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that reaction, but I can't say it's a bad one either," said Dante rubbing his neck, "I can definitely understand feeling like it's some kind of trick, I felt like that at first, still kinda wonder sometimes." he admitted. "I don't think that it's a good idea you go outside right away though, it's a lot to take in all at once."

Connor listened and nodded but didn't respond.

"I think you should stay in here with us for a bit. Talk with me, and Frank, and Spike, and Twilight when you're ready. Let us catch you up a bit before you try to take it all in." said Dante reassuringly, placing his hand on Connor's shoulder.

Looking up at Dante, Connor smiled and spoke a single word "No."

Dante's smile faltered and he turned his head quizzically unsure of what to say.

Connor cleared his throat before speaking,"I am grateful for your patience and kindness, I understand that I am the stranger here who has come into your home. Still… none of this feels real," he smiled apologetically at Spike. "I know I'm awake, I know that much, at least subcounsciously. But all of this, is just, too much. I need to go through that door," he said motioning towards the front of the treehouse, " Partially because you don't want me too and I'm not sure I buy this, and partially because if this is real I need to be clear headed and know what this is and know, feel, that this is real. Seeing and feeling it for myself is the only thing that is going to do that."

Unsure Dante looked over to Frank, who for his part shrugged indifferently. _Fat lot of good you are._

"Alright, I mean, it's not like you're a prisoner here or anything," said Dante, "Just, take it slow ok."

Nodding Connor got up from his chair and began to move towards the door with Dante at his side and Spike following closely behind. When he reached the door Connor pulled the cover around him tightly before turning the knob. The door revealed an entirely different thing to each individual that stood within its frame.

For Dante he saw a town, full of friendly and somewhat familiar faces. Across the street a certain crosseyed mailmare waved, a letter still in her mouth. Dante waved back smiling, "I don't think I'll be out today," he called out, "Can you cover the east side?"

The filly nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Thanks! I'll treat you to something good later. I'll see if I can get some of those apple cinnamon muffins that are always sold out from AJ."

The Mare bounded away happily, thoughts of sweet desserts putting an extra spring in her step.

For Spike he saw home. A relatively new home perhaps, but home nonetheless. Many of the ponies he knew by name and quite a few of them he knew on a personal level. In fact he would go as far as to say that the friendly faces of ponyville felt far more like home than the bustling business of Canterlot ever had.

He felt more attached to the ponies here. He felt more rooted here. This was where Twilight had made her first real friend and where she had begun to open up to others and change for the better. This was were he himself had made his first friends beyond Twilight and were he had begun to find himself. Where he found his first and only love. This was without a doubt home.

The experience was entirely different for Connor, who found himself gazing into a bright and new world. He marveled at the sheer magnitude of ponies and unicorns that passed by on the busy street. The pegasi were particularly breathtaking as they zipped through the sky born aloft by their magnificent wings.

Their were ponies, pegasi, and unicorns of every shape, size, and color. Unicorns using magic to carry things, and pegasi using their bare hooves to direct cloud formations.

Despite all of the amazing unbelievable things he was seeing Connor found his attention held captive by the mundane things: by a mare who walked with a young colt who trotted happily with a candy apple between his teeth, by two fillies who giggled and laughed as they walked with one another, a pegasi showing off tricks for his friends, two old ponies playing chess on the street corner, a mother comforting a crying a child, a brother giving his sister a piggyback ride, a construction worker on break or on his way home, neighbors, friends, families, loved ones all connected on some way or another.

"Close it," said Connor almost breathlessly, "That's enough."

With a start Dante reached out and pulled the door closed. As he did he realized that Connor had gone pale. As soon as the door clicked shut, Connor turned and slumped against it sinking to the floor.

Spike and Dante looked at each other uncertainty. "Are you ok?" asked Spike.

Okay was not the word Connor would use to describe himself. He was struggling to regulate his breathing and that alone took almost everything he had. None of this made any sense, but it was real. He was certain of that. He was convinced now. Not by the sheer number of creatures out there but by the way with which they were living their lives. Passing down the street as if nothing were amiss. That kind of mundane was impossible to replicate, and it was all far more than his mind could ever come up with. These were real living creature and he was amongst them now.

When he didn't answer Spike, Dante kneeled down and put his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Hey, why don't we go back and sit down, and we can explain it all when you're ready."

Connor nodded his head and allowed Dante to help him to his feet. Across the room Frank had watched the whole ordeal from under his hat, when the trio approached again he sat up in his seat still not appearing fully interested.

After sitting down Connor stayed there for a long while. Finally Connor broke the silence, "May I have more tea?" he asked reaching out the now empty cup out towards Spike.

Spike jumped up and nodded, puffing out his chest,"Of course!"

Connor resisted the urge to flinch when Spike reached out to take the cup. He was becoming accustomed to to the drake but the sharp claws and teeth were still a bit off putting.

It was at this moment that Twilight decided to come down the stairs. Peering into the room from the staircase she called out meekly, "Are you still here, I heard the door open."

"Were still here Twilight." Dante called back. "I think it's alright for you to come down now," he added, looking questioningly at Connor who nodded once.

Twilight stepped shyly into the room, making sure to smile. "Hi," she said nervously.

"Alright," said Dante, "With all of us here we can probably answer any question you might have. So, ask away when your ready."

"Where am I?" asked Connor almost immediately.

"Equestria," said Twilight quickly, as if she were answering questions in a game show, "Ponyville to be more precise."

"As for an answer that might be somewhat less confusing, we are not on earth. Another world possibly, another dimension or plane of existence more likely." said Dante.

Connor took a moment to absorb that information, "How did I get here."

This time no one answered immediately. "We don't know," said Dante after a long pause, "I was sort of hoping you could tell me. I was sleeping when I first got here, and I have no idea how it happened. What do you remember?"

"I was on a bridge, on my way home. That's, the last thing I remember," said Connor. He could meet no one's gaze as he said it. He felt a strangely overwhelming sense of guilt for lying.

"That's a shame," sighed Dante, looking a little depressed.

After that a pervasive silence hung in the air. Both Twilight and Dante seemed to be lost in thought.

"Soooo, what now?" asked Connor. He knew that there should be more questions that he needed to ask but none of them would come to mind. This was the only thing he could think of to break the silence.

Just then Spikes stomach grumbled hungrily. He smiled sheepishly,"Sorry."

"Well how about we get something to eat," suggested Twilight, "I'm sure your starving. Spike, would you mind making us and our guests some sandwiches?"

"Sure thing Twilight," said Spike chipperly, heading off for the third time.

"And use lettuce, no hay," called Dante after him.

"I know, I know," responded Spike.

….

It didn't take long for Spike to return with the sandwiches. Once he did, Connor found that he was a lot hungrier then he had realized. The sandwich was quickly consumed and Connor found himself wishing there was still more.

Laughing Dante tore a piece of his sandwich off and handed to Connor. "I remember my first day, I was starving."

Without a word, or even looking in Connor's direction Frank tore off a piece and did the same.

Once he was finished eating Connor felt his curiosity peeking again. He began asking questions again. Everything he could think of. What was this world like. Who else was here. Where there more humans. How long had they been here. Were the ponies the original residents. For hours he continued like this.

Twilight and Dante did their best to answer all of his questions while Spike and Frank just listened. Truthfully, though he tried his best to focus, Connor felt himself absorbing less and less of the information. Finally when it became apparent to the others that the information was beginning to overwhelm him. Dante suggested that they call it a night. To Connors surprise the sun had already begun to set outside.

Rather than have Connor go somewhere else they decided that he would stay here for at least one more night, though Twilight informed him that he was welcome to stay as long as he needed.

Dante also offered to stay, "The first couple of nights are hard," he had said. "Tomorrow, we'll give you a tour of Ponyville, and you can start figuring out where you fit in. That's one thing about this world, there's a place for everybody."

…

 **Connor 1st**

I laid down that night but I didn't sleep. My mind raced with everything that had happened. I didn't know how to process it, how to organize the information, or even just how to accept it. I was so far from home, but still I was far from homesick. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing, a chance to start over. _Maybe this world will be better than the last._

That one thought put weight on my eyes and lolled me to sleep. I dreamt of the stars, and the night sky, of fields and fireflies. Briefly my dream turned dark and I dreamt of cold water and winter snow. But with a quiet whisper someone washed away the nightmare and I dreamt once more.


End file.
